In the wearing of neckerchiefs, that is to say scarves or kerchiefs about the neck, the front ends are often fed through rings or grommets instead of knotting them. They are often specially formed and decorated for improved appearance. Such a ring may be provided with a pivoted front facing "clip" member which is itself of decorative shape or finish and assists in retaining a place on the scarf. Heretofore, a plurality of such clips were required to provide a variety in the ornamentation afforded.